


Summer escapade

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Incantava [5]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Summer Vacation, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Edoardo takes Eleonora to Cinque Terre for a short couple getaway





	Summer escapade

''Please, Edo.''

Edoardo smiled while driving, shaking his head.

''Edoardo Incanti, tell me where we're going!''

One thing Eleonora hated was  _surprises_. It wasn't the surprise itself that she didn't like, it was more not knowing what was going to happen.

They had been driving for an hour or two, passing endless rows of trees and empty roads, the sun shining high and bright in the sky. Edoardo had picked her up early morning without telling her much about their destination. All she knew was that she had to bring an overnight bag...and a bathing suit.

''That's it,'' she said, grabbing her phone from her bag. ''I'm calling the cops. I'm gonna tell them you're kidnapping me.''

''I'm  _not_  kidnapping you.''

''Then tell me where we're going!''

She was growing annoyed more and more as minutes went by but Edoardo wasn't giving in.

''No.''

''At least tell me some clues so I can try and guess.''

''Okay...there sun,'' he said with an amused smirk on his lips.

Eleonora glared at him. ''Asshole...''

.

A couple hours later, Edoardo took a left turn, driving them off the highway, getting through a village that arbored an array of colorful houses and buildings. It was beautiful.

As they drove down the streets, the place felt familiar to Eleonora but she couldn't pinpoint exactly where they were which really frustrated her.

Edoardo pulled into a less busy street and parked his car in front a bright yellow building, telling  Ele to follow him, taking her hand in his. Seeing a large gelato sign two blocks down, Eleonora thought Edoardo was taking her there but, her assumptions were proven wrong when he led her down some sketchy woodland trails that must be illegal trespassing. Her sandals were starting to fill with dirt and the hot sun caused her skin to burn. Today wasn't the best day for hiking.

''On the creepy scale, this is starting to resemble one of those horror movies where the psychopath takes the pretty girl in a secluded place so he can kill her without anyone hearing her screams.''

''You don't have to worry. I'm no Ted Bundy.''

''Consider me reassured.''

They got to the end of the trails which opened to a area of clear blue water that opened on the Lugurian Sea, massive rocks surrounding the water. Eleonora let go of Edoardo's hand, getting closer to the water, smiling at the sight.

''Wow. This is so beautiful.''

''Isn't it? The boys and I come to Cinque Terre every summer for a week. We rent a house and stuff. The beaches are pretty busy around here but, this spot isn't. It's right by a private beach and no one ever comes here,'' Edoardo explained, crossing the distance between him and Ele, wrapping his arms around her from behind, feeling the calm and peacefulness around them. From here, all noises from the nearby beaches were faint echoes, faint whispers.

The last couple months had been tough on both of them, this little getaway was nice. Eleonora leaned into her lover's touch, the whisk of wind blowing in her hair.

''How about a swim?'' Edoardo suggested.

It's been a while since she had gone swimming. She and the girls went to the beach last summer but, it was nothing like this. This was breathtaking and much more intimate than the public beach. There was no little kids running around or old and creepy men tanning on your left. There was also no change of getting his by a volley-ball here.

She turned around in Edo's hold, tempted by the idea. ''That'd be nice but I don't have my bathing suit on.''

Edoardo raised his eyebrows. ''You think I do?'' He laughed and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving it on the rocks, about to process with his shorts and shoes. ''Come on, Ele.''

She bit her bottom lip, hesitating for a minute before peeling her flowy tank and shorts off, piling them with Edoardo's stuff so they wouldn't lose anything. She wouldn't want to be that girl whose clothes got caught in the wind and has to return to the car in her underwear. That would be embarrassing.

The water was refreshing on their hot skin, a nice relief after driving all morning, cramped in Edoardo's car. When Edo told her to bring a swimsuit, Eleonora thought they were going to to Federico's house to swim in his big pool, not that they would drive miles up to Cinque Terre. It was crazy.

Eleonora started it. She splashed him when he didn't expect it and, instead of splashing her back, Edo went after her, grabbing her waist and lifting her into the air. She kick her legs and flailed her arms, screaming at him to put her down.

''No! Edoardo, do not-''

Despite her pleas, the older boy didn't listen and tossed her into the water, landing a few feet away, plugging her nose as she came back to the surface which made Edoardo laugh both at her cuteness and incapability to hold her breath underwater.

''You're going to pay for that,'' she threatened with a glare.

Edoardo hummed tauntingly, cocking an eyebrow and Eleonora swam at him, trying to push him underwater but didn't succeed. She pouted in defeat, making Edoardo laugh harder.

He grabbed her again between laughters but, this time, she wrapped her thighs around his waist, snaking her arms around his neck to steady herself. Edoardo sunk down a bit, causing the water to swallow her up to her shoulders, making Eleonora shriek and tighten her hold.

It was rare to see her let go and genuinely have fun. Eleonora was always so focussed on her schooling, taking care of others and making everything right that sometimes, she forgot to have fun and let go. Even at parties, she acted like the mother of her friend group, keeping an eye on everyone, make sure Eva was safe and not passing out from drinking or Silvia not drunkenly offering herself to boys. Those two were a handful.

And, needless to start about Filippo.

Edoardo stared into her gleeful green eyes, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before closing the gap between their mouths, kissing her slowly. He felt her smile into the kiss, water swishing around them as she hoisted herself higher, deepening the kiss.

Gently, Edo glided a hand up her sides, the other holding her thigh, fingertips grazing at the lace hem of her bralette, inching underneath the fabric who was now completely see through from the water.

Eleonora moaned under his touch. ''We’re going to get caught.''

Edoardo shook his head, kissing down her jaw and neck. ''Not a chance. No one ever comes here.'' 


End file.
